A Fool's Holiday
by Oceanwind
Summary: A late April fool's day one shot. Harry and Ron try to warn Hermione about what they think Draco has planned for her on this day. Only Hermione seems to know how to handle it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or even April fool's day. Those two genius ideas belong to other people I just happened to put them together. :)

**A Fool's Holiday**

April fool's day was different in the Wizarding community than it was in the muggle community. There were many similarities to be sure, but for Wizard's it was something more. In the muggle world the meaning had long been forgotten as was planned. April fool's day had been around since ancient times, and there was a reason.

See April fool's day was the reason that there was the Secrecy law. It was the day that Constantine revealed to the world magic existed and there were special people who could wield it. On that day Constantine allowed a 'fool' Kugel to be emperor for a day. Kugel was actually a wise consultant and fools were respected at the time to give knowledge to all those in a humorous way. Kugel was a special case because he was the Wizarding world's leader at the time. That day he was allowed to rule was filled with mayhem and chaos and many people were hurt. Muggles were struck with fear into their hearts and Kugel looked upon all the damage and determined that both worlds should remain separate forever. Everyone's memory was erased and they were told that they had simply been pranked and the information they had been told was false. It was laughable excuse and no Wizard thought it could possibly work. Yet it did, and to this day it's a holiday celebrated by Wizard's to be thankful for the blissfulness of muggles.

In modern day Wizard's often do the same as muggles and try and get someone to fall for some unbelievable lie as a joke. Some residences in Hogwarts go too far with it, and others simply ignore it. Fred and George Weasley, for example, simply applied this holiday to everyday life towards everyone. Some students within Hogwarts try to prank muggle borns within the castle to try and make them feel inferior; this applies mainly to Slytherins going after any muggle borns within the castle.

It should go without saying then, that this year when the holiday came around Hogwarts students were on the sitting tight on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Only this year, some particular students were in for a rather nasty surprise.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione was in the Gryffindor common room late at night reading next to a dying fire. It cracked feebly every now and then witling away at more wood and sending it up into the magicked chimney. Her thick hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail to keep it out of her face, and she was curled comfortably into an overstuffed chair. Clad in only her slightly revealing pajama's and her robe to help keep her warm made her look a bit like the stereotypical book worm people made her out to be. She was the only one left in the common room; otherwise she would have never dressed so sloppily. She jumped slightly when the fire made a particularly loud crack but she paid it no mind, but it honed her senses and she was then acutely aware of the gentle patter of footsteps ascending down the boy's half of the dorms.

A thick whisper came from close by, and unable to make out what was said, Hermione looked to see who the intruder's were. Upon seeing no one there she gently called out to them.

"It's been dead in here for hours, I don't know why you insisted on wearing the cloak to come downstairs," it seemed rather suspicious and laughable that the two boys were so paranoid that they had donned the cloak before coming down.

Harry's ruffled hair emerged immediately along with Ron's red tangled mess. The three friends grinned sheepishly at each other for a moment before Harry took a seat next to the fire, and Ron plopped down on the nearest chair.

"Right, let's just get straight to the point," Ron started bluntly interrupting the pleasant peace that had begun to settle.

"And the point being? I'm not exactly sure why you or Harry couldn't just tell me while we were walking back from class,"

"No one should hear this. Believe me," Ron shot back at her. His eyes seemed a bit fiercer than usual and his tone was weary with something Hermione could not quiet detect. It was a tone he had used when he found out she had snogged Viktor Krum fourth year.

A silence consumed them again as Ron looked from Harry to Hermione as if unsure of his next move. Harry looked at the floor, his face tinged with red and not meeting the gaze of either friend. Hermione sat there, getting more frazzled by the second.

"Alright. Out with it then! Go on!" She urged suddenly. Her loud voice seemed to have startled Harry and he glanced up finally. Sighing the boy who lived stood up and paced closer to her.

"Okay Hermione but listen… it's completely out of concern that we tell you this… and ask you to comply when we finish," and with that the young man brusted into a tale of a seemingly uneventful bathroom trip. Harry had apparently had the urge to go to the bathroom during Transfiguration, which just so happened to be on Ginny's two hour block break (That is beside the point, he had shouted when Ron pointed it out with a snicker), when he stumbled upon some suspicious looking behavior from some Slytherins. Slytherins always look suspicious to Gryffindor's but no one interrupted when Harry's glare met them. As he was saying, he noticed that Draco Malfoy seemed to have been lost in thought and pulled away from the group when they rounded around a corner. Harry, luckily and unsurprisingly, had his cloak on him and followed the estranged Slytherin.

He followed him into a girl's bathroom. A Girl's Bathroom. A GIRL'S BATHROOM, and if that wasn't proof enough that something was going on the next thing would. Draco had been talking to Moaning Myrtle, actually talking to her because it seemed like he wanted to and not because he had accidentally stumbled in and was forced to acknowledge her. At this point in the story Hermione was trying to pay attention while Ron seemed to be fighting with the urge not to giggle.

"Ron honestly, you aren't a 12 year old school girl shut up," She snapped finally.

"Listen here…"

"Enough guys! Let me finish the story!" Harry interrupted before his friend's could continue their squabble and without waiting for further response he quickly continued talking. Draco had seemed distressed about something, and he was talking about a muggle born, mind you not saying Mudblood. Draco Malfoy had been talking about wanting to kiss a muggle born as an April fool's day prank, but before Harry could hear much else he remembered that Ginny was waiting for him and left not wanting to be late.

"I didn't get to hear who the muggle he had in mind was Hermione, but I would really suggest staying far… far …away from any Slytherin until tomorrow," so this entire meeting had simply been a warning? A very long and drawn out warning she mused to herself.

"I can't," she stated although interested she couldn't get the exact tone of horror her friend's had been hoping to find. She should have been horrified by the idea of Malfoy trying to snog any muggle born and here they were trying to tell her that they had suspicions that it was her and she just seemed amused. The boy's restlessness showed when Ron practically growled at her.

"What do you mean you can't?" Ron snapped still irritated from their small spat earlier.

"We have double Potions tomorrow, I can't skip class…" she trailed off and both boys knew she was right. They would rather come up with a different plot to save their friend than have her avoid class with Snape's punishment on the verge of being directed at her. "Besides I can handle Malfoy," she stated. It was stated in her familiar matter-of-fact way that put the boy's troubles at ease.

"What if it is you Hermione?" Harry's green eyes sparkled with curiosity as they met her brown ones. She guessed it would be because it was something that would clearly disturb or even bodily harm Malfoy. She wiggled her eye brows in suggestion before she stood up with a yawn.

"Then I should have a plan of action," she said mysteriously and stretched her thin frame to the ceiling. "Goodnight boys," she called lazily over her shoulder as she escaped into her room.

"She does that too often," Ron grumbled when she was out of sight. Harry grinned back at him, the feeling of déjà vu pulsing through the room. The boys talked idly about what she could be possibly planning for a few moments more before retreating back to their room, not giving the mysterious ways of their friend a second thought after that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Granger!" she should have been taken Harry and Ron's warning more seriously she thought as she turned to the voice that called out her name. The sharp pitch in which her last name was used was instantly recognized. It was Draco Malfoy, and he was striding up to her rather quickly with a smug look on his face.

"Hold up Granger you dropped something," he said when she still hadn't slowed her pace but rather continued forward and around the corner. She really didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the entire class and cause another rift in the never ending feud between their houses. She hoped the other Slytherins weren't following as she rounded another corner in the dungeons. She was going to get lost if she kept it up like this, but the less people around the better she thought. She didn't know the dungeons as well as she knew other regions of the castle. She heard the sharp slap of Malfoy's heels against the stone floor, and she breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard just his footsteps.

"Granger!" The longer she eluded him the more exasperated he seemed to get.

She stopped suddenly when she almost ran into a wall. It was getting darker the further she went and the creepier it seemed to become. Shivers ran down her spin when she thought she saw something scurry across the floor out of the corner of her eye.

"Lumos," she whispered and turned to find her way out. She had for a split second forgotten why she was trying to avoid detection and that split second was all it took for her to be found. There in the tip of her wand light was Malfoy. The light glistened off of him giving him a rather ethereal glow. He waved his hand in front of him shielding his eyes.

"Dammit Granger, I was just trying to give you back your stupid book," he hissed and he thrust it out to her with impatience. She looked at him like he was trying to offer her a cookie. Her mouth hung open just slightly agape and she gasped, literally gasped at him.

"Well are you going to take it?" he snapped and he took a step closer. Reaching out he grabbed her wand hand to lower the light out of his eyes. A look of concern flickered across his eyes as he noticed the girl before him still had yet to answer him and was gapping at him like a goldfish.

"…Granger?" he waved a hand in front of her face tentatively. Before either knew what happened she grabbed his hand and bit him. Hermione Granger bit him, Draco Malfoy! He hissed in pain as he leapt back away from her. There was something primal about being bitten, it was worse than being punched. It was more degrading. It was… sexier. He could just imagine her biting at him in other places, if he could just get her pinned up against the wall…

He snapped the thought out of his head and resumed staring wide eyed at the witch in front of him.

"You bit me," he stated rather ridiculously. He thought he saw the corner of her mouth up turn into a quick smile before it disappeared in a flash. "You bit me… and it really hurt," he sounded like a wounded animal and at that Hermione erupted into laughter. She clutched her sides and howled unable to control herself.

"You're… going to … become… a werewolf," he might have believed her if she hadn't been laughing while she said it.

Draco should have been pissed off, but he felt his own smile gently pull at his lips and he chuckled as well. When she finally calmed down, having relapsed into fits of laughter a few times, awkward silence consumed them. "April fool's?" she said tentatively.

The idea Draco had originally planned popped up into his head. "Kiss it better Granger," he stated. She looked at him with wide eyes as if he was speaking a different language. "Go on, kiss it better. You did bite me after all," he smirked at her.

He took a step closer to her, and she unconsciously took a step back. She backed into a wall and she suddenly looked like a cornered animal. Her wand dropped out of her hand and its feeble light casted large shadows across the dungeon floor. He held out his hand to her and for a second he thought she was going to bite him again. Her breath ghosted across his skin and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. This was getting unbearably hot. He leaned in just a little bit taking his other hand and using it to slid down her hips, touching her sent electricity up his body. He could have never guessed that his little plan that he had discussed with Myrtle might have actually worked. His hand was still in front of her lips and it was the only thing that was separating his from claiming hers.

He watched as she gingerly took his hand in hers and brought it to her mouth. This was surreal, he thought. She kissed it lightly creating delicate patterns across his skin. Once her tongue slipped out and danced along his finger. He couldn't control it. He moaned out. His moan seemed to bring them both out of whatever state they had been and they glanced at each other with heated cheeks. She dropped his hand hastily and if it was at all possible pushed herself even further into the wall.

"Sorry," she mumbled almost incoherently. He growled then, he didn't know what came over him but the next moment he had his lips locked on hers. For half a moment she didn't respond. Frozen in what seemed to be an internal battle with herself, and then her lips slowly responded to his. He felt her grind her hips into him and with that another moan escaped his lips. His hand that was previously dropped found its way into her messy hair as he pulled her closer. They gasped together as something magically seemed to spur through them.

Pulling away he smirked at her. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that,"

"I didn't," she stated simply and he felt as if she had punched him again. Her eyes danced with amusement however, and it gave her away.

"Like I would ever kiss a Gryffindor. Let alone a muggle born," he snapped back. He had done both of those things in a matter of seconds and the statement made him feel all the more childish. He swallowed as she chuckled at him lightly.

"April fools," she whispered gently. Oh he had forgotten about his intent in the heat of the moment and he gasped at her. He had forgotten that the point of stealing her book would be to lead to this moment. He had pictured it differently in his mind, tricking her and causing her humiliation and then bragging back to his Slytherin, however, looking at her flushed cheeks and seeing her dilated pupils with the promise of this continuing gave him pause about his previous plan. He would never tell another soul about this stolen moment he was getting.

"Hermione, this stays between us," he stated and she nodded in agreement. It would have been hilarious to tell her Gryffindor friends about how she seduced the Slytherin sex god but it would have been too … risqué for her taste. He kissed her again and this time she didn't hesitate in responding. Her lips greedily sucked on his and his tongue danced into her mouth. They pulled apart panting when her wand light disappeared.

"Same time next week?" he whispered huskily into her hair. Now that he had a taste of this forbidden passion he didn't know if he would ever be able to give it up. He heard her mumble in agreement and he smiled and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

She bent down to retrieve her wand and the forgotten book that he had thrown on the floor before hurrying out the way she had came. She saw her flushed cheeks and smile as she passed him as he dazedly stood there.

This was surely the best holiday ever invented, even if it was a fool's holiday.

* * *

><p>AN: Well... whatcha think? I was inspired a real event. (two of my friends break up on april fools. They really did break up and no one believed them. I felt so bad hahahaha.)<p>

I also sort of maybe refered to the whole Charlie bit me video... I was dying laughing at the image of Draco sounding like that. hahahaha.

I hope it was enjoyed. REVIEW... please?


End file.
